Yep, Yu Yu Bleach
by Crazie Ghostie
Summary: Just another day chasing demons for the Yu Yu Hakusho gang, that is until some characters from Bleach show up. Why do Spirit World and the Death Gods not get along?
1. Default Chapter

Yep, this is my second fan fic! First cross over one though. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho (in part or in full) or Bleach (in part or in full, although I'm sure there is a bottle around here somewhere). Forgive me I have not seen all of Bleach or all of Yu Yu Hakusho so at least the Bleach timeline will be a little messed up. Hey, this is a fan fic, I don't have to be perfect.

To all of you (or the few) who already read this I am sorry, but I had some story mistakes and I had to correct them.

"Hiei, I cornered the apparition in the next grove of trees," A red haired teenage boy said calmly, but loudly. At once a short boy with spiky black and white hair paused beside him long enough to give him what looked like a pink compact before disappearing again. The red haired-green eyed boy paused briefly before flipping open the compact (which, may I say, really suited him since he looked so girly to begin with).

The image of a street-punk-teen appeared where the mirror should have been. "Kurama, have you been able to track the demon?" the punk asked.

"Yes," said the red head – Kurama, "Hiei is taking him out as we speak."

"Alright…" the screen fizzed with static. The boys face and voice faded in and out.

"Yusuke!" Kurama clutched his communication mirror. A bright ball of light shot over head and crashed near where Kurama had sent Hiei.

"Did you see that?" the mirror came back into focus.

"Yes, Yusuke. It landed near where Hiei and the demon are."

"Ok. Where are you?" Yusuke asked.

"Five kilometers north-northwest of the River Sticks."

How the hell was I supposed to understand that?" Yusuke's face in the mirror grew larger and angrier.

"Heh…" a huge sweat drop appeared on the back of Kurama's head. "Maybe you should use your demon compass… that or jus follow the huge pillar of smoke."

"Right, I'll be right there," the image in the mirror began to fade.

"Wait! Yusuke! What about Kuwabara?"

"…That lump is probable already halfway there." The mirror went completely black.

"Fine, I better get going myself. I sense something is amiss." Kurama ran to the site of the collision, red hair flowing behind him.

Meanwhile in the apartment of a cat-loving idiot.

"Huh? What the hell was that?" a red haired boy jumped out of bed. "I sense… something. That's weird, it's not a demon, or a human… I better get out of here." He threw some clothes on over his boxers and grabbed his cat. "Come on Eikichi we need to get out of the city."

His hand reached for the door, but the image of a beautiful green haired girl appeared in his head… Kuwabara are you going to run from a fight, my love? (Just to clarify Kuwabara is fantasizing, this is not what Yukina is really saying)

"I must fight for the love of my life!" Kuwabara's burning desire flamed in the background.

"Meow," Eikichi leapt out of Kuwabara's arms and innocently curled up on the floor.

"Yukina I do this for you!" Kuwabara ran out of his room.

"Baby bro, if your going out we need mild!" his sister called after hi as he preceded to leave their apartment and fall down the stairs.

"Rukia, where are we?" came a voice from the center of the pillar of smoke.

"…" came the reply.

"I can't hear you!" yelled the ticked off voice. "And Chad _what_ are you holding?"

"I don't know, it tried to attack me as we landed. I think I accidentally knocked it out."

"Hmm, that's strange it doesn't feel like a hollow, human, ghost, _or_ death god," a female voice commented.

"Then what is it?"

"Rose whip!" A beautiful fragrance filled the air. The smoke was blown away by a green vine with killer thorns on it. The rose whip arched gracefully and returned to Kurama. He stared only momentarily when he came face to face with the figures in the smoke. There were five teenagers: three boys and two girls. One of the boys was scowling (Kurama wondered if his face was stuck like that). He had short spiky red hair, but for some reason he was wearing traditional, black Japanese clothing. And he was carting a sword that resembled a cooking knife. The other boy was surprisingly tall for a human. Kurama guessed that this must be Chad because he was cradling the unconscious demon in his arms. The last boy was lanky and had a geeky look about him. His black hair was straight and about an average length for a guy's. There was also a short girl with black hair and a deadly look in her eyes. The last girl has long, auburn hair. She looked like a non-fighter-airhead. She even had an angry looking loin stuffed animal on her shoulder.

"I appreciate you capturing the demon for us, but we really must take it fro here," Kurama said coolly.

"We?" The red head in black clothing scowled even more.

"Shut up, Ichigo!" Rukia halted the scowling boy with her hand. "Did you say demon, as in apparition?" she asked Kurama.

_Ichigo, what a cut name_ thought Kurama. "Yes…"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kuwabara came tumbling through the trees. His ungraceful descent ended in an even more ungraceful collision with a tree.

"Is he going to be ok?" the auburn haired girl asked.

"Morons heal fast," Hiei appeared behind the new comers.

Ichigo whirled around and drew his sword. Hiei smiled slightly and drew his own sword; his face seemed to say _make my day._

The stuffed animal chose to take this time to jump off the girl's shoulder and run over to the pile of Kuwabara. The lion poked him, "Ichigo, I think he's dead. Can I have his body?" (Kon obviously hadn't seen Kuwabara's face, that or he thought that plastic surgery could fix all.)

"No, Kon! That body is good enough for you!" Ichigo threw a wooden sandal at Kon (and hit him square in the forehead).

"Kurama, did you find the glowing thing yet?" Yusuke ran into the clearing. "Who are the freaks?"

Veins popped up on everyone (at least on all the new comers, even Kon, who probably doesn't have veins). _Just ignore him _though Ichigo. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute death god!" he exclaimed.

"Phw! Ichigo! What a cute name!" Yusuke and the newly recovered Kuwabara burst into laughter.

"Hey!" Ichigo pounded his chest. "For the last time Ichigo is not a cute name! Ichi is for first prize and go is for guardian angle!"

"Yeah, right! Ichigo is such a girly name!" Yusuke and Kuwabara were laughing so hard that tears began to stream down their faces.

Hiei and Ichigo's fight seemed to be forgotten because he death god was sill arguing with the spirit detectives.

Even Kurama was softly chuckling to himself. (Or since he's so girly would it be considered giggling?) "Yusuke, Kuwabara, you know you shouldn't tease someone because of their name."

"Shut up, Kurama, you know you thought his name is cute too!" Kuwabara pointed out to Kurama.

"Yes, but I didn't _say_ it." The spirit fox flustered. "Besides 'strawberry' is a very nice name!" (Strawberry is ichigo in Japanese)

"Ichigo does not mean strawberry!"

"Yes, it does," defended Yusuke.

"You should trust Kurama when it comes to plants and other smart stuff like that," Kuwabara tried to act tough.

"It's my name, I should know!"

Ten minutes later

"What are you?" Hiei finally opened his mouth.

"I told you! Substitute death god!"

"Then what is he?" the short demon looked at Ishida.

"Quincy, and I hate death gods," Ishida's glasses flashed.

"Quincy, is that name English?" asked Kurama.

"My name is Ishida, I am a Quincy. I have no idea what language it is in. I never thought of it before." He held his chin in his hand and his glasses glowed. It was clear that no one was going to get through to him until he had finished pondering his position.

"Yo, strawberry, if he hates you why is he traveling with you?" asked Yusuke.

"MY NAME IS NOT STRAWBERRY! I think he's here to make sure I don't get myself killed so he can 'kill' me himself."

A girl with blue hair, riding a wooden oar swooped out of the sky. Upon landing she straightened her pink kimono and her oar disappeared. "Hello there!" she proclaimed chipperly. "Yusuke, am I glad to see you, Spirit World has detected and anomaly between interdimensional gates. We think a few death gods have slipped through our network. You need to find them!"

There was dead silence in the clearing; every one looked at Ichigo. When Botan realized that no one was saying anything she, too, looked at Ichigo. "Yo," Ichigo tentatively raised a hand in a 'how' motion.

"AAAAAAAAAH! A death god here! Yusuke do something!" Botan burst into hysterics.

"Like what?" Yusuke asked.

"Something!"

"Why?"

"Because he is a death god!"

"Ummm," Yusuke looked at Ichigo and Botan, "isn't that the same thing you do?"

"Yes, but…" Botan poked herself in one cheek, "… I think it's time we go to spirit world, and let Koenma explain. Just keep them away from me!" she whined.

Have no fear, there will be more. Probably not until I finish finals, though.


	2. Chapter two

Here I am again folks! Thank you for reading! This is a little sooner than I had expected, but that is a good thing, yes? Please review, I get depressed when no one does. (I do not own Bleach; I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I own not the characters or the settings.) Also note: in different translations of Bleach death gods are also called soul reapers.

"But sir," objected a blue ogre, "this isn't time for a nap! Aren't you worried that Yusuke and the others haven't checked back in yet?"

"How dare you argue with me, ogre," mumbled a toddler. He pulled his tall blue puffy hat over his eyes. The word 'Jr.' was clearly printed on the front. "My team is strong. It's not like a _death god_ is going to attack them." He tugged his pink blanket up to his chin. "Good night, George."

"But sir…"

"Shut the door on your way out and turn off the lights." The toddler stuck his thumb in his mouth and sucked on it and his pacifier at eh same time.

Looking at him George wondered how he managed to sleep on his desk like that. Sighing he flipped the light switch and shut the door. And screamed.

"Is this the place?" Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. "It seems so large." So it was. Compared to the gate alone Ichigo looked like a very, very, very very very very small midget. _And that's just the gate too…_

Botan had 'graciously' flown them all the way to the front of King Enma's palace. That is to say she had Yusuke tie them together and tied the end of the rope to her oar.

"Well, shall we ...er… go in?" Poor Botan she was sweating bullets.

"We'll never know anything if we stay here," Ishida bluntly pointed out. He had temporarily come out of pondering the origin of the title 'Quincy' as soon as they were about 2 kilometers in the air. You can be assured that as soon as he retuned to his own world he would be doing research on the topic. (However that might be a little hard since he was the only remaining Quincy)

"Right, I'm…uh… opening up the gate now." Botan gently brushed her fingertips against the door. Immediately they swung inward (away from everyone).

There was a bright light and for a few seconds no one could see. One thought was on everyone's minds, _this must be a very important place._ Their theories on what might be on the inside were interrupted by a yell, "Someone get me more paperclips!"

"Coming!"

"The copier is broken!"

"Tell Lord Koenma I need these papers signed as soon as he wakes up!"

_Nap?_

"Coming through! Important documents here!"

It only took a moment for their eyesight to clear, what they saw they would never forget for as long as they lived. The entire chamber was filled with cubicles and many blue ogres were running around in tiger-skinned loincloths. It was mass confusion, each and every one of them were running around carrying stacks of papers, some taller than they were.

"What is this place?" asked Inoue (the long haired girl, she was the only one not dumb stuck by the place, to her it was as natural as talking cats).

"Spirit World Headquarters!..." Botan sweated some more "…Here the ogres fill out paper work and bring the completed forms to Koenma for approval."

"So, it's like this all the time?" Ichigo scowled.

For some reason the ogres all stopped what they were doing and looked at the door. You could have heard a pin drop. A dark mist seemed to settle in over all the heads of Spirit World employees as their eyes disappeared into shadow. The tension quickly came to a head and the dam broke. Every one dropped their papers (or threw them in the air, depending on how heavy their loads were) and ran around with their hands in the air.

"Help me!"

"It's a death god!"

"Don't kill me!"

"That guy has really weird hair!"

Ichigo's fist shook, they had no right to talk about _his_ hair. He was standing there with a guy with girly **red **hair and a girl with natural **blue** hair for crying out loud.

Slowly the workers began to stop running in circles and decided that hiding behind (and under) the desks. The entire room seemed to shudder with terror.

"Heh, Koenma's office is on the top floor," Kurama gave a gentle smile. "Follow me." Still smiling he led them to a strange magic circle in a corner. "Koenma" he whispered when every one had gathered within the boundaries of the circle.

"Kurama, why is it that every one here is afraid of us except you, Hiei, and the humans?" asked Rukia.

"The reason for that is that the humans don't know any better."

"Hey what about you and that short guy? Rukia said that you didn't feel human to her," asked Ichigo.

"That is to say that Hiei and I are unlike everyone else here. For we are demons."

"Ehhhhhhhh?" was the general consensus from the newcomers as they were enveloped in a white light and disappeared.

No, that is not the end. Tune in next time for more. Please rate me, if you only let me know that you want me to write more and/or that you like my work I will be forever grateful!

Now for never asked questions…

**Where are Yusuke and Kuwabara when the Bleach characters go to Spirit World?**

You see, they are alive and cannot go there without dieing (again for Yusuke).

**Then how do the Bleach characters get to Spirit World without dieing?**

They are from a different dimension and their ectoplasmic matter is slightly off with that of the Yu Yu Hakusho world. Thus allowing them to cross over from living world to Spirit World with no problems.

**When was the last time you checked to see if you had a brain?**

I have a brain? News to me.

Look for chapter three in two to three weeks!


End file.
